Tempus Fugit
by XO'MagickMoon'OX
Summary: Tempus fugit ... Time flies. Rikuo realizes this all too clearly as he begins to wonder when exactly he'll lose Kazahaya, and hopes it won't be before he gets to tell Kazahaya how he really feels about him. [RikuoxKaza]
1. Chapter 1

**Tempus Fugit ...**

_XO'MagickMoon'OX _

* * *

Chapter 1: Being Assertive

It was hot. Incredibly hot. The middle of July … and the AC was busted, making the air in the drugstore nearly suffocating. But it wasn't all bad, for me at least. You see, it was too hot to wear much … especially at night. Kazahaya would sleep in nothing more than his boxer shorts, neglecting his shirt, shorts, and comforter, the thin, paper-like sheet the only thing covering his lithe frame. Even _that_ was sometimes discarded during the night in his never-ending quest for comfort. I was content with my boxer shorts and T-shirt, and left all of the blankets on my bed, though I usually woke up with them piled somewhere on the floor or tangled around my legs.

As I stand before his bed this morning, the rosy fingers of dawn just beginning to stretch through the deep-blue velvet veil of sky, I gaze down at his peacefully sleeping form. His limbs are twisted around his sheet, as if he'd wrestled with it during the night. His bare chest slowly rises and falls with each soft breath, his lips slightly parted, eyelashes dark against his pale skin, silken hair strewn across his pillow … so beautiful in his tranquility. But soon his demeanor will do a delightful one-eighty, once I disturb him from his serene slumber.

What to do, what to do … a shoe? No, too cliché. I need a new tactic, a fresh method … shake things up a little. It's funny how much thought I put into a seemingly menial task. Why do I do it? Why do I bother to, none too pleasantly, wake him up each morning?

As I grab a stray corner of his sheet and pull with all my strength, I remember why.

He topples out of bed, his eyes flying open as he crashes to the ground, his face immediately flushing with anger.

"Rikuo, you bastard! Why do you do this to me! Why do you always have to make the beginning of my day suck!"

Seeing his ethereal features burn with rage, his gray-green eyes flashing with a passionate anger, simply makes my day. Such emotion … aimed at _me_, even if it's anger … it's still passion …

And he's just look so damn adorable when he's angry.

"Make breakfast," I growl, and smirk as his face flushes an even deeper red.

"It's your turn!" he shouts.

"Would you keep it quiet?" I ask. He glares at me, but seems to shut up. Satisfied, I say, "No … it's _your_ turn. I made breakfast yesterday."

He huffs. "Fine. But you could at least say 'Please' …" He grabs his shirt and tugs it on, followed by his shorts. Then he stomps over to the kitchen and begins preparing the meal.

My smirk widens. He wants me to say "Please"? All right …

I walk towards him, and he doesn't realize it until I'm right behind him, whispering in his ear, "_Please _make breakfast."

He tenses as I slip my hands around his waist, and he drops the salt shaker he had been holding, spilling crystalline grains all over the counter.

"Wha-What are you doing!" he gasps.

I brush my lips over the bare flesh of his neck and feel him shiver. I grin. His skin heats beneath my lips, a flush running through his body.

"Why are you getting so worked up, _Kazahaya_?" I murmur mockingly against his neck. He doesn't know how much _fun_ it is to tease him.

"Get off of me, you pervert!" he cries.

I pull away, grinning wickedly. As he starts grumbling angrily (things that sound a lot like "Pervert" and "Jerk" and "Bastard"), I turn to get dressed. He doesn't notice when my smirk suddenly transforms into a thoughtful frown. He doesn't know how much I would've loved to take my teasing further. More to the point, he doesn't know that my teasing isn't really just teasing … that's what I play it off as. Really, I would love to hold and kiss Kazahaya, because …

I love him.

But he doesn't know that, and he won't ever know it, as far as I'm concerned. He doesn't feel the same, and if he knew how I felt, it would just put an irreparable rift in our already-fragile relationship. So for now, or maybe forever, I'll just tease and provoke him, just to see his adorable, flustered reaction, and just to hold him or kiss him for a fleeting second.

"Hey, jerk!"

I turn, a cold glare plastered on my face. _Jerk_? Does he really hate me so much as to address me as "jerk"? Sure, after I've done something mean or teasing, he calls me "jerk", but that's only _right after _I've done something. To just call me "jerk" out of the blue, after such an aforementioned situation is over and done with, is just … wrong.

Maybe this time … I'd gone too far with my teasing … maybe he's going to hold a grudge now.

But that's not like him. He's hotheaded and touchy; his anger is always swift and fleeting, and soon he's back to his old loveable self.

"I _do _have a name, you know," I growl as I make my way over to the table.

Kazahaya looks away, his fair features set in a hard scowl. "Yeah, and so do I."

I'm confused. "What are talking about? I know that; I call you by your name all the time."

"I mean that I'm a person. I have a name and a personality and individuality … I'm not some toy." He slams his palm down on the table in a very un-Kazahaya-like manner. "So I want you to stop teasing me for your own perverted pleasures."

I'm taken aback. Is he okay? Is he possessed or under some sort of spell? This is not something Kazahaya would normally do … sticking up for himself and all, and being so serious and sincere about it. I lock my jade eyes with his green-gray ones and find no trace of enchantment of any sort. This is the real Kazahaya. I don't know what to say. Finally, I muster a weak, "Hmph."

Kazahaya glares at me. Though I didn't agree to his demand, I suppose the shock and certain fear in my expression is enough to satisfy him for now.

We eat our breakfast in silence.

Secretly, I'm sort of proud of Kazahaya for standing up for himself, for being assertive. After all, how's he going to live on his own if he can't even defend himself?

But another part of me, a more dominant part of me, is scared. I'm worried that he might become _too _assertive, and I worry that maybe he might not need me anymore. After all, the only thing I'm good for for him is saving him on a regular basis. What if soon he'll be able to take care of himself?

What if he won't need me anymore?

What if he moves out sooner than anticipated, and I lose him forever?

---

Kazahaya and I put on our work aprons before heading out the room and down to the drugstore. We're greeted by an ever-smiling Kakei who gives us instructions for the day. I'm to work the register, and Kazahaya is to stack the shelves with the recently-arrived merchandise.

We do as we're told, and Kakei disappears into his office. It's quiet … a pretty still, _smoldering _day … until a certain someone shatters the smothering peace.

"Working hard?" Saiga slings his arm around my shoulder, startling me (I hadn't even heard him come up to stand beside me). I give a curt nod and wipe my forehead; it's hot enough without Saiga leaning on me. His eyes are hidden behind his dark shades, but I'm sure they're glittering with mischief as they turn to lock on Kazahaya. Finally, he leaves my side and sneaks up on my lighter-haired coworker.

Saiga slips his arms around Kazahaya's waist, causing the boy to drop the boxes he was holding.

"Hey boy! You working hard, too?"

"S-Saiga!" Kazahaya gasps, struggling in the older man's grip, a deep blush rising in his cheeks. Idiot. I'd think he'd be used to Saiga's touchy-feely character by now, but the man still always manages to get Kazahaya worked up.

I can't help but feel a slight twinge of jealousy. Were that me hugging him close like that, he'd start yelling and hissing, decorating the air with all sorts of colorful language.

Apparently, Saiga's closeness is uncomfortable for Kazahaya in more than one way, as he wipes his brow with the back of his hand, sweat glistening underneath his silky, brown hair.

A silvery voice rings out in the suffocating store, "Saiga … it's too hot for that."

Kazahaya turns, as do I, to face the drugstore's too-beautiful-to-be-a-man owner, Kakei. Kazahaya sighs with relief as Saiga releases him.

"Boys, will you please come to my office," Kakei asks innocently, though we all know what he has in mind.

Another side job.

Kazahaya and I untie our aprons and hang them up before following our boss to his office. Saiga sits out behind the register, and I have a feeling he's already fast asleep as we open the door to Kakei's office.

We sit down on a couch in front of Kakei's desk. He watches us from behind his glasses, his eyes glittering.

I sigh impatiently. "What's the job?"

Kakei blinks. "Job?" he asks, feigning incomprehension.

"Oh, come on," I snap. "We all know you're going to put us on another one of those 'special' jobs. So, out with it."

"My, my, Rikuo … aren't we irritable." Kakei smiles. "It must be the heat." He stands and pulls a picture and list of instructions from his pocket, as well as a couple of tickets.

Tickets?

"I need you to find this necklace," he hands the picture to Kazahaya, "and bring it back here, unharmed."

I lean closer to Kazahaya and study the picture with him. It's a diamond necklace, the clear, sparkling jewels hanging on a gold chain. Kakei hands me the instructions, and I look them over.

"Wait." I read the instructions again. "We have to go _where_!"

"Ah, yes. The client told me that this necklace will be in Maryland, America." Kakei gives another one of those oh-I'm-so-cute-and-innocent smiles. "On the coast, to be more precise, in an old, abandoned house that used to belong to a wealthy couple in the mid-1700's."

"We have to travel to America!" Kazahaya was still trying to wrap his mind around this concept.

"Well," Kakei responds, "I have some friends there, and you'll be staying with them for the five days that you're in America. They speak Japanese, so the language barrier shouldn't be a problem, and they can help show you around. They live by the ocean, so I thought you might want to spend some time there to alleviate yourselves from this sweltering heat."

I sigh. "Well, I guess if we have to go all the way over there to get this damn necklace, might as well enjoy ourselves. Are there any time limits?"

"Just get it before you come back," Kakei answers.

"And we're getting paid?" Kazahaya just has to ask.

"Of course."

Kazahaya nods, seemingly calmed down. "When do we leave?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Tempus Fugit …**

_XO'MagickMoon'OX_

**A/N:** As we all know, Legal Drug takes place in Japan, and therefore our favorite, loveable characters are Japanese (no duh). So, as I throw Kazahaya and Rikuo into America, it's only natural that they do not understand or speak English. For anyone who may get confused with the whole language thing, let me remind you that I am not Japanese, and I do not know how to write, read, or speak the language, and therefore whatever Kazahaya and Rikuo say in my story will be written in English, though my readers will have to imagine that they are really speaking Japanese. All right? All right. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Welcome to America**

We step off the plane and pull our bags behind us, looking for Kakei's friends. We see a sign with our names on it and wave. The middle-aged couple holding the sign waves back and comes up to greet us.

"Himura-kun? Kudo-kun?" the woman asks. She has a warm, friendly face, lined with age, her hair streaked with random strands of gray.

"Yes." Kazahaya smiles. "You are Mr. and Mrs. Yamamoto?" he asks politely. The two nod.

"Well, let me help you with your bags," Mr. Yamamoto offers. He's broad-shouldered, tall, and lean, with a lined face like his wife.

"It's okay," I assure. "I've got them. Thank you."

The man nods. "Very well."

Later as we sit down to dinner, the couple tells us about the old, abandoned house we're to visit to look for the necklace.

"Yes, it's a very old house. It's locked up tight, but Kakei told us this will be no problem for you two," Mr. Yamamoto tells us. Kazahaya passes me a knowing glance, and I nod. "Very well. It belonged to a wealthy couple in the mid-1700's, I'm sure Kakei already told you. The couple … they weren't married, as far as I know. I do believe they were engaged, until the man went to sea – he was, after all, a sailor – and never came back. His beloved was heartbroken. She would stand out on the widow's walk day after day, waiting for him to return. But he never did, and she passed away, some say, from her broken heart."

"How sad," Kazahaya murmurs thoughtfully.

"Yes," Mrs. Yamamoto agrees, taking a bite of her salad. "Well, on a lighter note, you two can spend time down at the beach when you like. It is very hot, and the water is lovely. We might be out now and then, but if you need us, we will not be far. You simply need call us if we're out."

Kazahaya beams. So do I … well, inwardly, anyway. Time down in the cool ocean is just what we need …

And the thought of Kazahaya in a bathing suit, soaking wet …

I shudder involuntarily, earning me three inquiring glances. Damn that Kazahaya. How can he have such an effect on me?

---

The next morning, I wake to find myself in the guest room, Kazahaya in a different bed across from me … sleeping peacefully. Japan or America … he's still the same old Kazahaya. But this morning, I'm not in the mood to give him a rude awakening. So I let him sleep, and slip out of bed, making my way towards the kitchen. To my surprise, breakfast is already on the table, along with a note.

I pick it up. It reads:

_Boys, _

_We went out for our morning run. Later we have to work, but if you need us, we're just a phone call away! There's money on the table in case you two want to go out and do something other than work on Kakei's job. We suggest you go down to the beach … it's simply too hot to do much else! Have fun._

I put the note back on the table and gather my breakfast on a plate. I sit down, and suddenly feel the absence of my newspaper. Damn. I can't read English … guess I'm gonna have to go without it for the rest of our trip. Oh well.

That's when I hear Kazahaya coming down the hall, his lethargic footsteps shuffling across the floorboards. He rubs his eyes as he steps into the kitchen, stumbling over the rug.

"Gah!" He catches himself – barely – as he clings to the counter.

I return to my breakfast. "Idiot."

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A JERK!" he roars unusually loudly.

I jump up. "Why do you have to be so loud!" I hiss.

" … " Kazahaya blinks. "I don't know. I guess I'm just used to yelling at you so much in the morning …" His gaze looks thoughtful for a moment as he realizes something. "Y-You didn't wake me up," he says. "So I'm just habitually yelling at you over … nothing, really." He looks at me, and I sit back down to my breakfast. "Why didn't you wake me up this morning?" he wonders.

"I didn't feel like it," I reply tersely.

"That's … very unlike you," Kazahaya murmurs.

"Yeah, so? Is it so above me to not want to ruin your morning?" I snap.

Kazahaya huffs. "Well … thanks … for not being ... so obnoxious," he musters awkwardly.

I nod as I take another bite. "Well, sit down and eat. I guess we'll go to the beach today."

"Shouldn't we start Kakei's job?" Kazahaya asks as he gets his food and sits down across from me.

"We have … another few days. I say we enjoy our time before we throw ourselves into certain danger."

Kazahaya watches me curiously. "'Certain danger'?"

"Haven't you noticed that you always seem to be in some sort of trouble on every job he gives us? Something weird _always _happens," I smirk, "and I always end up having to save your sorry ass."

Kazahaya's face turns an adorable shade of red. "Bastard," he growls.

"Heh." I finish my food and rinse my plate before going to put my bathing suit on.

---

"Rikuo! Look at the ocean!" Kazahaya cries excitedly, breathing in the salty air. The seagulls cawing around us, the people laughing, the grainy sand beneath our feet, the sound of the ocean waves crashing against the shore … it all seems to delight him.

I roll my eyes. "You'd think you'd never been to the beach before."

"Well, I haven't … not since I was younger." His gaze becomes distant. Then his expression brightens. "Come on! Let's get in the water … it's sooo hot out here!"

We set our stuff down in the sand – our towels and chairs and such – before he pulls off his shirt and sandals. I'm careful not to let my gaze linger on his half-naked form for too long … it will only make my yearning grow, which is really the last thing I want. I, too, pull off my shirt (a very rare occurrence, really) and my shoes.

I look up to see Kazahaya staring at me. I feel my face grow hot as I avert my eyes. "What?" I snap.

"Y-You're tattoos … I never knew you had tattoos."

I glance over my shoulder and down at my arm. Oh, right … my tattoos … the black, tribal designs snaking down my right arm and across my back. I look to the sky and begin to form some sort of retort (just because it seems one would fit into this situation) when I feel someone's fingertips gently tracing the markings on my skin.

I turn to see Kazahaya, mesmerized, running across my bare flesh with his fingers, following the bends and curves of my tattoos. I shudder, a pleasant shock shooting through my body. "K-Kazahaya," I growl through clenched teeth.

His gaze focuses, his head snapping up to meet my flashing green eyes. He pulls his hand away, muttering a quick "Sorry." Then he smiles. "Let's get in the water."

I nod. I still have icy chills prickling on my skin from where his fingertips were as we head towards the turbulent waves of the ocean. That's when I hear a chorus of nervous giggles from somewhere behind us, even above the crashing of the waves. I turn to see a group of young teenage girls wearing bikinis and colorful sarongs staring at us, soft blushes tinting their cheeks. A couple wave and smile, calling out something that I can't understand. I look back at Kazahaya, who, it seems, has also noticed the girls. He smiles pleasantly and waves back.

Idiot.

Now they're waving to us to come over to them. I sigh as Kazahaya and I grudgingly trudge back up through the sand. What are we supposed to do? We can't understand them or speak to them. Where's that couple when we need them to translate? Not that I really want to talk to these gawking, giddy teenage vixens. Kazahaya looks nervous as we near them.

A blonde-haired girl wearing a blue bikini and black sarong says something that seems like a greeting.

"Hello," I say, and she seems a little surprised that I didn't respond in English.

She says something else, and I tell her, "I'm sorry. We can't understand you."

The girls trade bemused looks before smiling at us and shrugging, muttering something that sounds like an apology. We nod and walk back towards the ocean, this time determined to get into the water. It's just too damn hot.

We step into the ocean, the cool water lapping over our feet. It feels so good; I suddenly feel the desperate urge to dunk my whole body in the refreshing ocean water, however salty it may be.

Kazahaya says, "Well, they seemed friendly."

I scowl. "Hmph."

He stumbles for a minute against the tide before regaining his balance and saying, "Why are you so antisocial! You know it wouldn't hurt to smile! Can't you just admit that you're having a good time and that those girls – GAH!"

A wave crashes over his head, pulling him beneath the murky, bitter depths of the ocean. Concern flickers through my eyes. My heart seems to have stopped beating, my breath caught in my throat. Where is he?

Then he resurfaces, flustered and sputtering, rubbing the stinging water from his eyes. He spits a mouthful of the salty stuff from his mouth, wiping at his nose. His hair is drenched and glistening, plastered to his face and neck. He looks at me, his eyelashes wet and making his beautiful, gray-green eyes stand out even more than they usually do.

I "hmph" and look away. I can just imagine the angry blush rising in his cheeks.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Don't worry about me!" He marches through the swirling water past me, muttering, "Who needs you! I can have fun on my own."

Once he's out of earshot, I murmur, "I'm glad you're okay. Be careful, you idiot. The ocean isn't very kindly."

Then I duck down beneath the waves, raking my fingers through my hair. For once, Kakei may have done something right, sending us to a place where we could go swimming amidst this sweltering season. I resurface, my hair clinging to my skin. The water just feels so good.

Time passes slowly, seconds turning into minutes, minutes multiplying into thirty … and solitude begins to sink in. Around me there's just the incoherent English babble, the annoying cawing of the gulls, and the constant thrashing of the ocean waves. It's strangely peaceful, even amidst all the noise, and strangely … lonely.

That's when I feel this uneasiness in the pit of my stomach.

I look around. Where is Kazahaya? That idiot better not have gotten himself into trouble …

I see a hand fling up from the water … followed by a head of light brown hair. Kazahaya. My heart pounding, I hurry towards him as he disappears again beneath the surface. I dive into the water without a moment's hesitation and feel his arm brush against my hand. I grab onto it and pull him away from the unyielding grasp of the ocean, drawing painful gaps of air into my lungs as we surface.

"Kazahaya!" I yell in his ear. His eyes flicker open and he stares at me. That's when he realizes that I have him held protectively against my body, my arms wrapped around him.

"Wha –! What are you doing!" he gasps. I roll my eyes.

"I just saved your pathetic life again," I growl, releasing him.

"I … I was not drown – GAH!" he ducks under the water as a wave crashes over his head.

As he comes up again, sputtering and spitting, I say, "Then the next time you're 'not drowning' I won't save you." I turn to head back into shore, no longer in the mood for swimming.

"Fine by me!" he shouts at my retreating back.

I wince. Though I know it was just a stupid retort, it stung. Does he really not want me to save his life? _Do you really hate me that much?_ I find myself thinking for the second time in the past few days.

I trudge across the sand, the soft, white grains clinging to my wet feet and legs as I kick them up in my path. I grab my towel and dry my hair, then my face and neck, trailing the soft cotton down my chest and abdomen, then my waist and legs before slinging it over my shoulder. I grab my shirt and sandals and fold up my unused chair, leaving Kazahaya's stuff in the sand, and head back towards the house.

I hear him clamber back onto shore, his footsteps shifting through the sand towards his belongings. He simply grabs his stuff and follows after me, not bothering to dry off.

He comes up to stand next to me as we walk across the boardwalk. He looks up at me, silently pleading with me to return his gaze, but I just keep staring straight ahead. I can imagine the pathetic, helpless look in his eyes, the look that makes my hardened heart melt, that makes me want to reach out and hold him close to me, to protect him from every danger and evil there is that plagues this stupid world and the people in it.

Once he sees that I'm not up to the idea of paying him any sort of attention, he speaks. "Rikuo, I'm sorry," he whispers.

This remark catches me slightly off-guard. Kazahaya … sorry? I chance a glimpse at his face, seeing his downcast expression, the sincere apology in his eyes.

"I really should have … thanked you for saving me back there."

I snort. _Yeah, you really should have._ He has no idea how worried I was, and how relieved I was once he was okay again.

"It's just," he continues, "I hate feeling like I depend so much on you, feeling like you're the only reason I'm still standing here. Although, the cruel truth of it is, is that it _is _because of you that I'm still here. You were the only one to help me out of the cold that day, the only one to care. And then you continue to save my life time and time again. I just feel so inferior and pathetic, and I feel like I'm a burden to you, so I guess I get defensive and flustered sometimes."

I sigh. Why are you making it so hard for me to remain angry and hurt? I feel my indifferent mask slipping as your words draw it away from my face. I mutter, "I don't mind saving you all the time." No more. I won't say anymore. I won't get all emotional and sentimental like you are. That's just not the way I am.

Usually.

We reach the house. I use the key we were given to unlock the door and step inside. Kazahaya closes and locks it behind him. I look at the clock. It's only quarter to twelve. Why is this day going by so slowly?

"I'm taking a shower," I mutter.

We spend the rest of the day inside, feeling we can put off Kakei's job until tomorrow. How's that saying go? "Why do today what you can put of until tomorrow"? Something like that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tempus Fugit …**

_XO'MagickMoon'OX_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sunburns and****Sunscreen**

Damn. I got burned. Sunburned. On my back. Damn.

I roll over onto my stomach, no longer able to endure the pain brought by lying on my back. Kazahaya is fast asleep. I've been tossing and turning all night, trying to get relief from the hot, burning pain spread between my shoulders blades.

I huff, slamming my fist into the space of pillow beside my head, eliciting a small "pmf" from the fluffy marshmallow. "Damn!"

"Rikuo?"

I freeze. So, the idiot wasn't sleeping after all.

"Rikuo, what's wrong? Why do you keep moving around?"

"It's nothing," I mumble. "Go back to sleep."

"How can I sleep with you making so much noise?" Kazahaya snaps.

I sigh. This is going to be a long night.

I look at the clock … two A.M. With another sigh, I slip out of bed, fully aware of Kazahaya's gaze following my retreating form. I can't sleep anyway, sunburn or no, so might as well go have something to eat. I just hope Kazahaya doesn't follow me. It's because of him that I can't sleep, anyway.

As I open the refrigerator (our hosts granted us full access to anything we might need at all times, including the kitchen), and grab an apple. Sweet and simple. Just what I need.

I sit down at the table, not bothering to turn on the lights, and bite into the savory fruit. Minutes pass, and once again I find my mind wrapped around the thoughts that had been plaguing me while I had attempted to sleep, to no avail, … every thought centered around one light-haired boy.

Kazahaya.

Since that day I saw him there, stranded in the cold with no one to save him from the icy grip of certain death, I can't stop thinking about him. His adorable naiveté, his quick temper and loveable personality. At the same time, though, he can be incredibly seductive and dark … without even meaning to. Those are the moments … the rare moments that poke through his creamy cupcake of a character … that I find the most intriguing.

Adorable, loveable, seductive, intriguing … goddammit …why was he so perfect? Why does he have to be so … so _Kazahaya _… and then so unavailable? Why did I have to fall for him? Why? Why is love so cruel as to push me towards someone who doesn't love me back?

Unconsciously, I pound the table with my trembling fist, dropping my half-eaten apple. I watch it roll to the floor. Eh, I didn't want to finish it anyway. The tears in the back of my throat were corrupting its sweet taste with angry bitterness. I stoop to pick it up and throw it away when I notice someone standing in the shadows, watching me.

I jump back and gasp, my heart leaping with fright. As Kazahaya steps into the moonlit kitchen, I snarl, "Don't scare me like that, you idiot."

He pouts. "Well, excuse me!"

"You're excused."

"Jerk," Kazahaya grumbles. Then, he says, "What are you doing up?"

I shrug and toss the apple in the garbage. "Couldn't sleep."

"Why? What's the matter?"

I screw my eyes shut, biting back the urge to punch his face in. _You! _my mind screams. _You, you perfect … stupid … cruel idiot. _Aloud, I say, "I … just have a sunburn … and it hurts."

Kazahaya cocks his head adorably. "Didn't you put sunscreen on?"

"Yes!" I snap. "I … just didn't get my back very well is all."

Kazahaya opens his mouth to say something when someone cuts him off.

"Do you two need help with anything?"

We turn to see the silhouette of Mr. Yamamoto just before he flicks on the light. I cringe, taking a moment to adjust as a burst of blinding color fills my vision.

"No, we're fine," I manage to say politely. "Thanks."

"I'm going back to bed," Kazahaya mutters as he walks past me back down the hall. I nod and follow. I hear Mr. Yamamoto shuffling around in the kitchen as I close the door behind us.

I flop back down onto my bed, cringing as I land painfully on my back. Kazahaya pulls his lone sheet around his half-dressed body and rolls over so that his back is to me. Soon he falls asleep, and I manage to do the same after another hour or so of tossing and turning.

---

"Gah!" I sit bolt upright as something big and heavy lands on my chest. I look down and see a book … a Japanese to English dictionary. I glance around to see just how a dictionary landed on me, and I see Kazahaya standing over me, grinning a self-satisfied grin.

"Ha!" he laughs. "Revenge!"

I pick up the dictionary and throw it at him. "Idiot! Why the hell did you drop this on me?"

Kazahaya ducks as the book sails over his head, hitting the wall in a furious ruffle of pages. "I told you: _revenge_!"

I rub my eyes tiredly. "Idiot."

Kazahaya just smiles as he picks up the dictionary. "I figured we could learn a thing or two from this." He holds the book up, flipping through the pages and saying something in English.

"What the hell does that mean?" I growl.

"It means," Kazahaya's smug grin widens, "good morning. It's time for breakfast."

I close my eyes and lay back down on my bed. "Just let me sleep for a little while longer," I mumble.

I feel delicate fingers curl around my arm, the soft grip tightening on my wrist. "No, come on. Breakfast is going to get cold, and I want to spend a little time at the beach before we start Kakei's job."

My eyes snap open. "Do we have to start it today?"

Kazahaya thought for a moment. "Well, we only have … er … three more days counting today to find that necklace. And, I mean, you gotta figure it won't be that easy to find, considering the house is probably big and complex."

I nod. "Yeah, you're probably right." Whoa, that's a scary thought.

I let him drag me into a sitting position by the wrist he has taken captive before I actually take control of myself and slip out of bed. I'm just so damn tired. What time is it? Nine in the morning? Five hours of precious sleep.

But the savory smell of breakfast is enough motivation to help me the rest of the way to the kitchen. Again, Mr. and Mrs. Yamamoto are out on their morning run. Kazahaya and I eat breakfast in near silence. Once we've finished, we begin getting ready for another trip to the beach.

Considering our experience yesterday, it's only right that I'm none too excited.

But Kazahaya is as stoked as ever, and I can't help but smile inwardly at the innocent delight gracing his ethereal face. Sometimes, he really is like a child.

I pull out the sunscreen and cover my body in the privacy of the bathroom while Kazahaya does the same in the bedroom. I'm wary of the raw burn on my back, and try to cover every inch as much as possible. Then I pull on my shirt and sandals and wait for Kazahaya in the hallway.

I pound on the door. "Idiot! Hurry up!"

No sooner had the words escaped my lips, the door flies open. "'IDIOT'!" he roars.

I smirk. His expression is priceless. This makes up for not giving him a rude awakening this morning. I turn down the hallway, preparing to head out the door.

"Wait!" Kazahaya calls.

I stop. "What now?"

"Did you get your back okay?"

I blink, though he doesn't see it with my back turned and all. "What?"

"With the sunscreen, I mean."

"Yeah. Now let's get going."

"Rikuo!"

I turn, my eyes – I'm sure – flashing with irritation. "What?"

"You really can't get your back covered completely by yourself … that's why you burned yesterday. Let me help you before we go." The sincerity in his eyes is so honest … I don't know what to say.

I know that if I really let him help me with my sunscreen, it will put me in a bad situation … a _very _bad situation. Idiot. He doesn't know how I really feel about him. He doesn't know that if I let him touch me like that that I'll … ugh … he's such an idiot!

Finally, I find my voice and say, "Why do you want to?" Then, I can't help but plaster a smirk on my face and jibe, "Do find _pleasure_ in rubbing my back?"

His face blushes a deep shade of crimson, his pale green eyes flashing defensively. "No! You pervert! I just wanna help you! Why do you always have to make fun of me when I'm just trying to be nice?" He crosses your arms and mumble, "Besides, if you get burnt anymore than you are now, you're just going to be irritated and miserable, and then you'll make the rest of my vacation a living hell!"

He's got a point there. I huff.

"Rikuo! Come on. Don't be so stubborn and let me help you!"

He's not going to give this up, is he? I huff again and cross my arms. "Fine."

I march back across the hallway and push past him into the bedroom. I grudgingly pull off my shirt and sit down on the edge of the bed, my arms automatically crossing again. My face is set into a grimace, although the thought of what is about to happen _intrigues _me, to say the least.

Kazahaya's beaming, grabbing the bottle of sunscreen and sitting down behind me. I feel my heart begin to pound as he squirts the creamy stuff into his palms.

"Whoa," he says. "You really did get burnt."

Then, without warning, he reaches out and begins working the sunscreen into my back. I shudder for a moment, but only because of the cold sunscreen against my warm flesh. Then, I shudder again for entirely different reasons.

Kazahaya works the sunscreen across my back, his touch gentle. I curse at the goosebumps rising on my arms and screw my eyes shut, trying to block out the images forming in my mind. His hands slide down to my lower back, and I tense. He works his palms in small, circular motions. Actions that would seem lulling and calming are actually just the opposite; they're exciting and arousing. I draw a deep breath to quell my raging emotions as his hands move back up to my shoulder blades. His touch softens as he runs over my burn, a searing pain shooting across my back for a brief moment. Then he continues up towards my shoulders, drawing to a close.

Is it my imagination, or is he seeming to take longer than needed to carry out the simple task of applying sunscreen? Maybe it just feels like it's taking forever, as I feel a flush course through my body. Damn him.

These are the moments, the moments I was thinking about in the kitchen just hours ago, how he's so adorably naïve, and yet unknowingly seductive. It's just not fair, not fair that he's so close, and yet he doesn't love me back. _Doesn't love me back_.

Then, he pulls away and caps the bottle. "Done."

"You don't … you don't need anyone to … do your back, do you?" I ask awkwardly, praying that the answer is no.

"Nope."

Thank God.

"How is that?" I pry. "How is it that I need someone to do my back, but you don't?"

"I can cover my back on my own." He slides off the bed and smirks, adding, "It's smaller than yours."

I scowl. "Now can we go?"

He nods. I don't bother to pull my shirt back on, seeing how I'm just going to take it off again as soon as we get to the beach.

"So, after the beach, we're going to start Kakei's job?" I ask as I follow Kazahaya out of the room and down the hall.

"Yup."

I have a bad feeling about this. Kakei's little 'jobs' are never as easy as they sound. Of course, when you're dealing with a sadistic, beguiling man such as Kakei, nothing is what it seems.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tempus Fugit …**

_XO'MagickMoon'OX_

**A/N:** Special thanks to poxmaker, who inspired this entire chapter. Thanks so much! Thanks for giving me your ideas and helping me out. Hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Lost in Translation**

The boardwalk creaks beneath us as we make our way across it to the beach. Kazahaya is carrying a bag with our towels and I'm stuck carrying the chairs. The sun glares down at us, tainting the air with a smothering humidity. But the breeze coming off the ocean on the other side of the boardwalk balances this out a little.

I look down at Kazahaya. "Why did you bring a bag today? We didn't need it yesterday," I say.

He grins. "I wanted to bring a few extra things today that would be better carried in a bag."

I cock an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Well, I have the towels, of course, and sunscreen and two water bottles … and this." He rummages around in the bag while we continue to walk and pulls out a book. Not just any book, but the Japanese to English dictionary.

"So, what? You expect to try to have a conversation with someone using that thing?"

He nods, still grinning proudly, as if he's some sort of genius … which he most definitely is not.

I sigh. "You know how difficult that's gonna be, right? Nearly impossible, even. First of all, you'll have to flip through the pages to find what you want to say, and then you're going to have to figure out how to pronounce what you want to say, and then on top of that, you'll have no idea what the person is saying in return. This person is going to have to have an incredible amount of patience. Either that, or they'll have to be desperate to talk to you."

"But …" I can hear the hope dying on his tongue, and I feel an immediate stab of guilt. "But I bookmarked some pages I thought would be useful, and I read the beginning that explains about pronunciation, and the dictionary goes both ways, you know. Japanese to English, and in the back it's English to Japanese, so I can try to find what it was the person said in the English to Japanese section and figure it out what they said that way."

It doesn't sound that logical to me, and it will still be difficult, even with his plan. But I decide not to point that out to him. Let the boy have his fun, and if worse comes to worse I'll be there to help him out. "All right," I say. Then, as an afterthought, "Where'd you get that thing, anyway?"

"Oh, Kakei gave it to me. He said we might be needing it."

We get to the beach and strip down to our swimsuits, which, for me, just means taking off my sandals. As we're about to get in the water, I hear a familiar bout of giggles from behind us. I groan as Kazahaya turns and sees those girls from yesterday. He waves, and they wave back, and then Kazahaya hurries back to shore. Idiot … what's he doing now?

Damn. He's getting the dictionary, isn't he?

I turn. Yup. It's the dictionary.

I hate that thing.

I stand by our stuff as he starts flipping through the pages and walks towards the girls. I refuse to get involved unless I have to. So I just pull out my chair and sit down, looking over my shoulder to watch him.

He says something to them that sounds like a greeting. Their eyes widen, and they say the same back. Hmph. Maybe his plan will work after all.

Eh, nah … this plan is doomed to fail.

But who can blame him for trying?

The conversation continues. I can't hear what's going on exactly, but I think they might actually understand some of what he's saying from they're expressions. They're blushing like mad; obviously they find his determination as cute as I do.

Then, a group of guys … well-toned, handsome guys (probably jocks) … come up behind the girls carrying some drinks and snacks. They look …

Pissed.

Uh-oh. The blonde girl … the one with the blue bikini … turns to one of the guys who has a head of ink-black hair and icy-blue eyes. He puts the food and drinks he was carrying down on their towel and wraps his arms around the girl's waste, glaring at Kazahaya all the while.

No, this is definitely not good.

The blonde turns to make some sort of introduction, I suppose, but the guy's not having it. His arms leave the girl's waste to shove Kazahaya. The dictionary falls from his grip and lands in the sand. I stand up and begin to make my way over to the group. Time again to save the idiot.

None of the guys really notice me approaching, seeing how they're too busy spitting what sound like threats at Kazahaya. I stoop down and pick up the dictionary, flipping hurriedly through the pages. From what I can gather, these guys think Kazahaya was hitting on their girlfriends.

I flip to a page Kazahaya had bookmarked by folding the corner. It says a few things like "He is my friend", "She is my friend", "He is my boyfriend", "She is my girlfriend" … I can work with that.

By now the guys have Kazahaya by the wrists, still yelling angrily at him. The girls look a bit worried, but I think they're finding more amusement out of this than anything. I skim through the book again and find what I'm looking for.

Now I'm standing right beside Kazahaya, and I don't think I've ever seen him more relieved. But when I put my arm around his waist, his eyes narrow suspiciously.

Looking back to the dictionary, the English phrase tumbles awkwardly out of my mouth, "Excuse me." I let go of Kazahaya to flip through the book again. The boys are staring incredulously at me. I continue, "I think … there is … a mis … un … derstand … ing … _misunderstanding_."

The black-haired guy says something … one word that Kazahaya understands. He translates for me. "He said, 'What?'"

Again I ruffle through the book, and say, "This … boy is no th … reat … _no threat_ … to your girlfrie … nds … _girlfriends _… because he is … my boyfriend."

The guy's eyes widen. A smirk forms on his face. The girls look horrified, and the other guys are doing all they can to keep from bursting out in a roar of laughter. The black-haired boy waves his hand dismissively and says something sharply that sounds like an insult. I glare at him, though he seems to understand that I have no idea what he just said.

And I guess it's no fun insulting people if they can't understand you, right?

So he snatches the dictionary from me, skims through the back and finds the word he's looking for. He points it out, still smirking. I read it. "Faggot/Fag," I pronounce in English. My face turns red as I read the Japanese translation.

Those jackasses are going to pay …

I drop the dictionary and throw my fist at the guy's face, all the while wondering why people have to be such bigots. I mean, is it that wrong to be gay? Why do people always need to insult others just because they feel a certain way about someone? Love is love, right? Nothing can change that.

My fist connects with his jaw. He gasps and stumbles backward. The others look mortified, and the girls start screaming.

The guy glares at me, and hisses something that ends with "… you fag!"

I actually understood that part, and the rest of it sounded like a challenge. So I bound forward and am about to throw my other fist into his stomach when someone stops me. I feel a delicate, yet unyielding, grasp around my wrist and an arm around my waist, holding me back. I turn and see Kazahaya, looking up at me with pleading eyes.

"Rikuo! Stop!"

My tense body relaxes. … How can refuse? I turn to glare one last time at the other guy, who it seems is being held back by his girlfriend. He holds her protectively against her as he glares back, a shadow of a smirk on his lips.

I think I've had enough of the beach today.

I grab the discarded dictionary from the sand, now ruined and torn. Kazahaya looks dazed by it all as we make our way back to our things. Obviously he didn't understand much of what just happened, only that the girls' boyfriends were angry at him, that I came to his rescue and excused his behavior, and that the guy said something that sent me off the deep-end.

I pull out the water and drink some. My throat is parched, my mouth dry. Anger will do that to you. The water trickles down the back of my throat, and it compensates for the refreshing dip in the ocean we're going to miss. Right now I just want to leave.

Then I toss everything into the bag and fold up my chair before pulling on my shirt and sandals. Kazahaya does the same, and is uncharacteristically quiet all the while. I would expect him to start chastising me for saving him again … something along the lines of "I had everything under control! Why couldn't you have just stayed out of it for once?" Then he'd spend the next twenty minutes pouting and glaring at me before he'd finally cool off and regain his common sense, at which point he'd realize that he _did _need me to save him, and then he'd make some crude apology and thank me.

But nope. He's just … quiet, almost thoughtful and contemplative.

We leave the beach, kicking up fine grains of white sand as we do so, and step onto the boardwalk. This time I'm carrying the bag and he's stuck with the chairs.

He looks up at me nervously.

"What?" I snap, still irritated by the whole thing with the girls.

"Rikuo … what did that guy say to you that made you so … furious?" he asks calmly, though I can tell he really wants to know.

But I can't tell him. If I do, he's going to want to know why the guy was calling me … calling _us_ … gay. Then I'm going to have to tell Kazahaya that I told them that he was my boyfriend. He's going to ask why I told them that, going to ask why I couldn't have come up with a better cover story, and I'm going to say that it was the first thing that popped into my head. Then he's going to wonder why _that _was the first thing that popped into my head, and it'll just keep snowballing from there … I can't tell him.

If I tell him what really happened back there, he's going to explode. No matter how cool and calm he seems to be acting now, I know he'll definitely explode. It's bad enough that Saiga and Kakei always seem to try to be pushing us together, and it's bad enough that I'm always teasing him. If he knows that, all kidding aside, I really told someone we were gay, he's definitely going to _explode. _

And right now, I'm not in the mood for that.

So, I simply say, "It was nothing … no big deal."

"Rikuo!" Kazahaya whines, some of his Kazahaya-ness returning. "It was obviously a big deal because you _hit _him! You turned all red, got really angry – angrier than I've ever seen you before – and you _hit _him! What did he say?"

"Nothing," I persist.

"Rikuo –"

"Drop it." The severity of my tone shuts him up. "It was nothing. Now just drop it."

Kazahaya huffs. "Fine."

He pouts for another five minutes. Once he's calm again, he says, "Are we going to start Kakei's job now?"

I sigh and nod. It's finally time to start that goddamn job, as much as I'm dreading it. I just know that something bad is going to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tempus Fugit …**

XO'MagickMoon'OX

* * *

**Chapter 5: Starting the Job**

After we'd changed out of our bathing suits, we took a bus down to the abandoned house. The scenery changed drastically, going from cute and suburban to rustic and historic. We had had to get off the bus a little ways back, seeing how the bus route didn't include this part of the town. We'd been walking for about ten minutes (which, in the sweltering heat can seem more like an hour) when we finally reached the house.

Simple put, it was amazing.

Four stories high, it stood on a small cliff overlooking the sea. It was an august Victorian house, rising proudly from the ground, dwarfing all around it. Despite the fact that the windows were boarded up, the shudders were hanging feebly from their hinges, the once rosy paint was chipped and peeling, and the roof had numerous holes in it, it was still amazing. Like a piece of history cut from a text book and pasted in modern-day America. Obviously no one had lived in it since the couple Kakei and Mr. Yamamoto had told us about. Pity, as it probably would've been an awesome place to live in.

We reach the gate that stands as an iron guardian to the house. It's locked up tight. No problem.

I narrow my eyes at the lock, feeling the familiar pull in my mind as I throw my energy forward. I can see the mechanisms and metal cracking, breaking, shattering inside the lock until …

_CRACK! _It hangs limp from its chain, defeated.

Kazahaya unravels the chain from around the iron bars of the gate while I give my mind a moment to recuperate. He drops the chain on the floor, and it lands in the dirt with a melodic, clinking whisper. He turns to me, his smile bright but his eyes betraying his apprehension. I guess my talk of "certain danger" and me always having to save him has gotten to him.

"You all right? Think you're up to unlocking the house?" I can almost see the hope spinning through his mind, half-heartedly wishing the answer is _No_.

Sorry to disappoint you, Kazahaya. "Yes."

He nods, but I can see him bite his lip in uneasiness. He pushes the gate and it swings open with an eerie creak. We walk across the dirt path that leads to the front porch, each step eliciting clouds of dust around our feet. I step warily onto the first step of the front porch, and it groans in warning. The wood is old and brittle, unused to constant comings and goings of people. I continue up the steps carefully, stepping lightly on each stair. Kazahaya follows suit.

The lock on the door is similar to the one that was on the gate: an old-fashioned padlock, the metal rough and worn. Using my power again, I break the lock. Kazahaya goes to take it off the door, and I notice he's trembling. I sigh, placing a hand on his shoulder. He flinches, startled by the sudden gesture, but turns to meet my eyes.

"Kazahaya," I murmur. "Calm down. It's going to be all right."

"But," he starts, "you're right. We always wind up in some weird or dangerous situation on these jobs. I don't know why I always agree to them." He turns back to the still unopened door.

What should I say? It's true. Normally, I'd tell him to suck it up and stop being such a baby, but even I'm a bit nervous, so I can't blame him for being scared. He needs comforting. "It's … going to be all right," I repeat. Then, in a tone so soft that he barely hears me, I whisper, "I won't let anything happen to you."

He takes a deep breath and nods, obviously finding solace in my words. He turns the old-fashioned doorknob and pushes the door open. Like the gate, is swings open with an uncannily unnerving creak. We poke our heads in the doorway. The house is dark, save for the sunlight shining through various holes in the walls. Everything is coated in a thin, gossamer layer of dust, some of which is stirred as the door opens. Silver spider webs are spun in each doorway, cobwebs filling every nook and cranny. It's all too quiet for comfort.

As we step inside, a strange uneasiness comes over me. I can tell from Kazahaya's quiet gasp that he feels the same. It feels like … hopelessness, and a sense of loss and longing, and a quiet sort of dread. I take a wary step, stirring up a cloud of dust in doing so. I hear Kazahaya sneeze. It really is dusty in here, proof of its abandonment.

"Well, where should we start looking?" I ask, my voice just above a murmur.

Kazahaya shrugs. "Whatever we do, I am strongly against splitting up."

I nod in agreement. "Let's search the first level, I guess, and then move onto the others. Look in all the drawers and cabinets …"

"All right."

I glance at Kazahaya. "Just make sure you're careful about what you touch. A house like this is sure to hold a plethora of memories."

He passes me a sharp look, but when he finds no mockery in my eyes, he nods solemnly.

We start our search. Each step we take on the fragile floorboards makes them groan and creak, each door we open stirs a whirlwind of dust, each move we make further into the house feeds the foreboding in our hearts.

Time passes, and our eyes have adjusted to the dingy atmosphere. The furniture in this house is definitely antique, made of strong wood and elegantly carved. I'd had to break a few locks here and there on various drawers and cabinets, but Kazahaya, it seems, has had no run-in with peeks into the past, much to his relief.

After searching through the several living rooms, the kitchen, and the foyer, all on the first floor, we reach the dining room. A crystal chandelier hangs from the high ceiling over a large, sturdy table. On the table is a wilted, floral centerpiece and a white, moth-eaten tablecloth. Spiders have taken the liberty of weaving their webs between the centerpiece and the table and between the claw-footed legs. There are also webs woven around the matching wooden chairs, and cobwebs veil the glass-faced armoire standing against the wall that holds various silverware, china dishes, and other glass containers painted with gold and pink and green floral designs. Light filters through the doorway from a hole in the neighboring living room wall, the golden streaks refracting off of the chandelier, casting the light around the room.

Kazahaya takes a wary step from the living room into the dining room. A small whimper escapes his lips, and I'm immediately at his side.

"What?" I whisper.

But Kazahaya didn't hear me. He steps towards the table, his hand outstretched.

"Kazahaya," I call, grabbing his wrist. But he shakes me off, as if in a trance.

He reaches the table, his hand falling lightly on the cotton tablecloth. He stiffens, a small gasp sounding from his lips.

I stand there, unable to do anything as a memory flashes before his eyes. Moments, moments that seem more like agonizingly suspenseful hours, pass before Kazahaya's body finally relaxes and he turns to face me.

"Well?"

"I … I saw a couple, sitting here, eating dinner – or, at least, I think it was dinner," he says. "They were talking to each other, and the atmosphere between them was a bit tense, as if they were arguing. They were speaking English, so I couldn't understand them, but the man jumped up and threw his spoon against the wall, shouting angrily. The woman looked scared. The guy stomped off through the doorway and I could hear his footsteps as he marched up the stairs, and then a door slammed shut. The woman put her head in her hands." He looked back to the table. "That was it."

"'A door slammed shut', eh?" I look up at the ceiling, as if I could see through it to the second floor. "You think he went up to their bedroom?"

---

We trek up the stairs. At the top there's a huge spider web stretched from wall to wall, gleaming in the dim light. Kazahaya "eeps" and clings to my arm.

Though I have no protests to him touching me, I can't help but growl, "Calm down, idiot," which earns me a fiery glare. I sigh and tear through the gossamer threads. Kazahaya makes a disgusted sound as I step up onto the second floor and pull the strands off of my skin.

"How come the other spider webs didn't bother you?" I ask as he comes up beside me.

"Well," he begins, "they were small and I didn't have to touch them if I didn't want to." He looks away as a small blush rises in his cheeks. He's utterly adorable. I clench my fists to suppress the sudden urge to pin him against the wall and take him right then and there.

The wall would probably fall down, anyway, if I but leaned against it, let alone –

"Where's the bedroom?"

I snap out of my reverie to see Kazahaya starting down the hallway.

"Idiot, wait up! I don't want you falling through any holes or anything."

Kazahaya turns, and an uncharacteristic smirk finds its way across his face. "Do you really care about me, Rikuo?" he asks slyly.

I bite back the automatic _Yes!_ about to escape my lips and force a retort. "I'm just not in the mood to jump after you if you get in trouble."

Kazahaya turns back around and continues down the hallway. I'm not sure, but I could've sworn I saw hurt and disappointment flash across his angelic features. I sigh wearily and follow after him.

Why did I say that? Why didn't I just say "yes" like I wanted to?

I know why. Because if I had said "yes", other words – and probably actions – would've followed, like, "You idiot, of course I care about you. I love you!", at which point I would've proceeded to say, "Why can't you just love me back? Why do you torture me with unrequited love? Why is it that you're always around, always taunting me?" My ranting would then evolve into something like, "I shouldn't have brought you home that day. You're nothing but a plague on my heart, a distraction I really don't need." Yes, I would say that, but I wouldn't really mean it. That's why I coat my words with sarcasm and retorts, because if I were to say what I really thought, my tongue would get carried away with itself, spouting all sorts of things I would rather leave unsaid. And then I would unintentionally push Kazahaya away from me … probably forever.

Kazahaya, what would you think of me if your knew how I really felt about you? What would you think if I told you that you are always on my mind? What would you think if you knew the things I fantasized about doing to you? What would you think …?

He would never speak to me again, probably move out as soon as possible. And not having him around, even as a sort of friend, is worse than unrequited love.

That's why I watch what I say. That's why I make sure I hide behind a mask of sardonic remarks and mocking smirks. That's why I only satisfy my desires through my teasing, and never take it any further than suggestive touches and irritating banter.

Because I don't want to lose him.

But lately, I find my emotions harder to control. I find my taut barrier of self-control withering under my overpowering feelings.

But, I'll keep myself restrained, tie a leather leash around me neck and tether myself to a pole, just so I don't lose Kazahaya.

"All right. I think this is the master bedroom."

Again I'm pulled from my musings by Kazahaya's voice. I look up as he pushes open a door. It swings back with a creak, dust dancing through the air. The room is huge. There's a large canopy bed in the middle, it's head against the wall. The bed is made, the deep blue comforter tucked under the mattress, the top pulled back to show the white sheets underneath. The pillows are carefully placed at the head. The sheer blue curtains of the canopy bed are pulled back all the way, billowing with the breeze that blows in through a busted window. Unlike the other windows, this one is not boarded up. The shudders are long gone, the white drapes catching the wind like the ones of the bed. A cushiony window seat runs beneath the sill, so one can sit and look out over the ocean. The window also lets in a considerable amount of sunlight that reflects off of the white walls, seeming to make this room the brightest in the house. A mahogany bureau is against the wall, a metal washbasin at the foot of the bed. Two bedside tables are at either side of the bed, and a wooden desk is against the wall next to the window. Pieces of yellowed parchment papers flutter in the breeze, grounded only by the black bottle of ink holding them down. A quill is beside the ink bottle, its tip coated in dry ebony. Like the rest of the house, spiders had filled in each nook and cranny with their webs, and gossamer cobwebs took residence in the remaining areas. A thin layer of dust covers the entire room, even the bed.

"This seems like a good place as any to keep the necklace," Kazahaya murmurs. I nod in agreement. "Let's start."

I search around the bureau, opening it carefully, while Kazahaya investigates the desk. The shelves inside are laden with clothes, dresses and blouses, shirts and trousers, and so on and so forth. I ruffle through the garments, feeling around to see if maybe the necklace is in the pockets of a pair of pants or hidden beneath the folds of a blouse. No luck.

I move on to the side tables searching the one on the right first. I open the drawers, finding a pair of dressy gloves, a few trinkets and pieces of jewelry – none of which were the necklace we were looking for – and a few dried flowers. This was obviously the woman's side of the bed. I move around to the other side of the bed and search the man's bedside table. His drawer contains a couple books – one of which is the Bible – and a handkerchief, as well as a small black box. Curiosity overcomes me. I pick up the box. It's too small to possibly hold the necklace. So what's in it?

I lift the lid, and my breath hitches.

It's a diamond ring, sitting primly and beautifully on a small cushion. It appears untouched by time, glittering and gleaming in all it's glory. I want to lift it from its home and examine it further, but I leave it sitting there.

"What's that?"

I jump, startled by Kazahaya's sudden appearance at my side. I close the box. "It's not the necklace."

Kazahaya frowns. "Okay, so what is it?"

"It's a ring."

I hand him the box. He opens it, and his green-gray eyes widen. He stares, transfixed by its beauty, and absentmindedly sits down on the bed. The antique frame groans.

I look away. To many over-played fantasies are surfacing in my mind, each involving Kazahaya and a bed.

Damn him.

We're supposed to be focused on this job, and all I can think about is ravishing my coworker/roommate. I sigh, frustrated. Turning back to Kazahaya, I find him still entranced by the ring.

"Give me that," I growl and snatch the box from his feeble grip.

"Hey!" He pouts indignantly.

"Get over it." I stow the box away back in the drawer. "Did you find anything in the desk?"

Kazahaya shakes his head. "Only the parchment, ink, and quill, and in the drawer there were a few books, extra ink, quills, and paper, and a few envelopes."

I wish he'd get off that damn bed.

"But I did get a memory of the woman crying and writing a letter when I touched the quill. Then, she folded up the letter, stuck it in her blouse, and left the room. I think she went upstairs further." Kazahaya pointed to the ceiling.

I really wish he'd get off that damn bed.

"So, should we head upstairs?" I ask, trying to keep the desperation out of my voice. Kazahaya nods. Thank God.

I head out the door and he follows, the bed groaning again as he stands. As we march up the stairs, I begin thinking – and this time my thoughts _don't _involve a certain light-haired boy and a bed.

Mr. Yamamoto told us that the woman used to stand out on the widow's walk, waiting for her fiancé to return. But he never did. And then she died, supposedly of a broken heart. Though, I'm not quite sure if brokenhearted-ness can be an actual cause of death. Can it?

I voice my musings then. "Kazahaya, maybe we should go up to the widow's walk," I say thoughtfully as we reach the third-floor landing. "Remember how Mr. Yamamoto said that the woman would stand up there all the time? Maybe we can find something there."

Kazahaya stops, thinking for a moment. Then he nods. "All right."

We find the steps that lead towards the fourth floor, which is really more like an attic. There's a hole in the roof where a hatch obviously used to be, a wooden ladder leading up through the opening. It ultimately leads to a sort of small deck on the roof with a walkway facing the ocean. The walkway is surrounded by wooden safety rails, most of which are missing or busted. The wooden floorboards of the widow's walk are weathered and worn, and, like the rest of the house, creak and groan as we step across them. Were we to look around, we would realize that the view is breathtaking. But, our eyes are focused elsewhere …

On the woman standing at the end of the widow's walk.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tempus Fugit …**

_XO'MagickMoon'OX_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Either I Save Him Or I Die With Him**

Kazahaya goes rigid, his hand instinctively reaching out to grab mine. I don't think the fact that there is a stranger out on the widow's walk is what really scares him the most. It's the fact that her body is translucent, that she has no feet, and that the hem of her dress is hovering inches above the ground that probably scares him the most.

Well, it certainly scares _me _the most, at least.

Without turning to look at us, the woman says, "Who are you?", her voice just a soft, breathy whisper.

"I …" I clear my throat nervously. "I'm Rikuo Himura."

Kazahaya squeaks, "K-Kazahaya Kudo. What … What is your name?"

"Marianna," the woman answers. Then, she says, "Why are you here?"

"… We're looking for a … necklace," I reply, my confidence beginning to build.

That's when Marianna turns. Her thick, sandy hair blows around her pale, spectral face. Her blue skirt and loose white blouse billow around her form. Her eyes – clear turquoise in color – are swimming in deadening sadness and grief. Her expression radiates the same emotions we felt inside the house, and it's, quite simply, _unnerving_. She reaches up to her neck and fingers the golden chain hanging there. On the chain are five sparkling diamond charms, each cut in perfect teardrops, the one in the center being the largest. "This necklace?" she asks.

Kazahaya gasps. "Yes!" Then he looks up at me and whispers, "Rikuo, she was the woman in the memories I saw."

Marianna turns back to facing the ocean with a curt nod. "Why do you want it?"

"We … well …" Kazahaya starts to answer. "You see … our boss wants us to bring it to him. Someone asked him to get it for them."

"So, you are like errand boys? Your boss's clients ask him for things, and then he tells you to fetch the item?"

Kazahaya's taken aback at how quickly she caught on to what he was trying to tell her. "Y … Yes."

The specter says, her voice distant and thoughtful, "John had a similar job. He was a fisherman. The town made orders for the amount of fish they wanted, and then John's boss told the fishermen. Then the fishermen sailed out to sea to collect the fish. Sometimes they'd be gone days at a time; others, they'd be back within mere hours." Then, her tone drops from thoughtful to grave, "And sometimes … they'd never come back at all."

"Was John your fiancé?" I ask, interrupting her reminiscence.

She nods. "Yes."

My mind begins reeling. "That ring in his drawer … it was your engagement ring. So, how come you're not wearing it? Why is it still in that box?"

Marianna turns. "John … he gave me this necklace when he proposed to me," she fingered the chain around her neck, "and promised to give me the ring when he returned from his fishing trip. After that trip, he was supposed to be promoted, and his pay would increase. We had inherited this house and a large amount of money from my grandparents when they passed on, and John had a bit of money that he'd been saving for nearly fifteen years. But, our wealth was beginning to run low, and John was excited about getting promoted. We planned to start a family after our marriage and live happily for the rest of our years … together.

"But the night before he left on his fishing trip, we got into an argument. We went to bed angry without even apologizing. I don't even remember what the argument was about. But what I do remember is that I left for town early the next morning … and John was still sleeping. I planned to be back before he left on his trip, but he was called away early because of a storm, and left before I returned. We could see the gray clouds on the horizon, and the fishermen wanted to get out and get back before it hit. I waited that afternoon out here, on the widow's walk, watching for his fishing boat. But it never came. The storm hit sooner than expected, and the sea was treacherous. I had to watch from inside and pray to God that John was okay." Marianna looks up, and we can see crystal tears rimming her phantom eyes. "You know what I learned then? … I learned that there is no God. If there was, then John would've been returned safely to me. Instead, a week later the fishing boat was declared gone, sunken by the storm, and the fishermen dead.

"But I still clung onto some hope that John was alive, and I waited out here everyday, just looking out over the ocean, waiting for his return … or waiting for my pain to numb the aching in my heart. I waited in vain, because neither happened. John never returned, and my brokenhearted-ness simply tore at my soul day by day, eating me from the inside. Days passed, and the days turned into months, and the months turned into years … I stopped eating, stopped sleeping, stopped caring about anything and everything. One day, I came out here on the walk and just … jumped. I jumped over the side and gave myself to the ocean, hoping to be reunited with my beloved in the afterlife. But that didn't happen, either. I found my soul grounded, unable to move on. I was chained to this house, to its memories, to its past … alone."

She looks back out over the ocean, still fingering the chain around her neck.

"Hey, Marianna, I don't mean to be rude …" Kazahaya says.

Idiot, don't say anything stupid.

"… but how can you be wearing that necklace if … well, technically … you don't have a _neck_?"

The ghost turns back around and smiles sadly. "Because, not only am I grounded to this house, but I am grounded to this necklace. I cannot move on until John and I are together again … and that cannot happen until he gives me the ring. My soul won't leave until that one desire has been fulfilled. But, we are both dead, and there is no way he can give me the ring now."

Well, seeing that Kazahaya got to ask a random question, guess I will, too. It'll bother me until I get it answered, anyway. "Marianna, how is it that we can understand you? We don't speak English."

The specter thinks for a moment. Then, she says, "It is because death has no language, only communication and understanding. I speak English, and you speak whatever it is you speak, but we can both understand each other as easily as if we were speaking the same human language."

"Oh." I nod. I guess it makes sense on some sort of level.

Marianna looks from Kazahaya to me, and I feel as if she's looking through my eyes to my soul. It's unnerving, just like the house. I look away, but I feel as if I've already been violated, as if she's already read my mind or something.

"Let me tell you something," she says, breaking the awkward silence. "Love is the most precious thing there is. True love is immortal, never-ending. But … time … time is cruel, and it waits for no man. Time can take the most precious thing from your life before it has a chance to truly begin. If only … If only I had had more time, I would've made sure that every second that I was with John he knew for sure how much I loved him. When he died, harsh words hung between us, and our relationship was a little shaky. Before we went to bed that night, or even the next morning, I should've apologized and told him how much I loved him. But he was gone before I had a chance to, and I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself." She locks eyes pointedly with me, her aqua orbs boring into my mind. "Don't wait … love and time are too precious to waste. The one you love may be gone before you are able to stop it, and then it will be too late."

I gasp. Kazahaya glances up at me, clueless as to the little exchange that Marianna and I just had. How did she know that? How did she know that I love Kazahaya? How did she know that I was afraid of losing him before I could tell him how I felt? Surely that was the point she was trying to make. How did she know …?

"Rikuo?"

I blink, snapped out of my stunned reverie. I look down at Kazahaya. Then I glance back at Marianna. She seems to be watching us carefully, almost as if she's analyzing us.

Then, she says, "Do you want this necklace?" There's a strange gleam in her eyes that I just don't trust.

But Kazahaya, as usual, is oblivious. He nods. Marianna reaches around her neck to unclasp the precious accessory. She holds it between her hands, entwining her fingers around the chain. She seems to be considering something as she looks down at the diamonds, light of the afternoon sun refracting hypnotically off of the sparkling gems. Then she glides over the edge of the widow's walk. I narrow my eyes suspiciously.

Then, she holds her hand out over the crumbling railing, the necklace dangling from her fingertips over the ocean. My heart begins to quicken nervously.

"How badly do you want it?" she purrs.

"M-Marianna …" Kazahaya stammers. "What are you doing?"

My question exactly.

"If you want it, you have to come and get it. I won't let you fall. Consider it a harmless test."

'Harmless' my ass.

But Kazahaya takes a step forward, his hand outstretched. Idiot. I grab his wrist.

"Kazahaya!" I hiss. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Don't worry," he snaps. "I've got everything under control." He gives me a look, determination blazing in his eyes. He pulls his wrist free from its imprisonment. I shake my head. This isn't good.

He takes another step forward. Then another … and another … Now the space between him and Marianna is almost covered … just one more step.

What occurs next happens all too fast for me to react.

The ghost throws the necklace up in the air over the ocean. Kazahaya gasps and takes an automatic dive forward, stopping just short of the railing. But then, Marianna flies behind him before shooting her phantom form through his back, sailing out of his chest over the ocean to catch her necklace as it comes back down. She floats back to the widow's walk as the force of her flying through Kazahaya gives him that extra stagger forward … 

Enough to send him tumbling forward over the feeble railing – which snaps under his weight – and down the side of the house.

"Kazahaya!" I lunge forward, reaching out to grab him. I lean over the edge of the walkway to see him crash into the churning waves below, just missing the edge of the craggy cliff. I turn angrily to Marianna and prepare to dive after him.

"Wait!"

I turn quickly, snapping, "WHAT?"

Marianna grins impishly. "If you jump after him, you're sure to die."

I grimace. "Either I save him … or I die with him."

The ghost nods. "You really do love him, don't you?"

But I don't answer. I leap off of the widow's walk and prepare to land in the salty waves below. I've wasted too much time already.

I just hope I'm not too late.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tempus Fugit …**

_XO'MagickMoon'OX_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Close Call**

Falling at a painfully fast speed, the ocean beneath me comes closer and closer. I can still see the rippling, white crest where Kazahaya had landed. The salty air stings my face, whipping through my hair. Dammit, why is it taking so long to land?

_SPLASH! _

Chilling, swirling water surrounds me within seconds. The salt stings my wind-burned face, and my limbs feel numb … probably from fear and the physical exhaustion of falling from four stories.

I squint through the water and see Kazahaya drifting further down in the depths of the ocean. I swim down quickly, fighting the current, and wrap my fist around his arm. Then, I struggle to the surface, the extra weight making it all the more difficult to swim through the relentless ocean. My lungs are on fire, screaming for air. I feel faint and dizzy and sick to my stomach, but still I swim upward.

Finally, I burst through the surface of the ocean, gasping for air. My chest heaves as my body fights to take in the largest breaths it can. Then I look down at Kazahaya and pull him up with me, holding him close against me. Fatigue begins to slow my limbs and weaken my muscles. My legs are working overtime to tread in the water while my arms hold Kazahaya above the waves. Damn that ghost. Why the hell did she do this?

"_I won't let you fall." _Uh-huh … right. If she weren't already dead, I would kill her.

All right, don't think about that know. Focus on getting to shore.

I look around and spot a small alcove in the cliff a little ways away. If it weren't for the current constantly dragging me in the other direction, I could reach it in no time.

Current or no, I begin to kick my legs and struggle to pump my arms (or rather, my one arm that isn't holding my idiot of a friend) … and start towards the shore. The briny water finds its way into my eyes, nose, and mouth, making it all the harder to see and breath. The strong ocean current isn't helping much either. I find myself going no where, like running on a treadmill.

What the hell am I going to do?

Darkness crawls on the edge of my blurred vision. No, I can't pass out now! Dammit! I feel my legs beginning to go numb from all of the strenuous work, my chest aching with each strained breath. Damn … it …

"I … am sorry … Kaza …"

I never actually finish his name as my eyes fall shut and our bodies begin to sink beneath the waves.

But then, just before my head completely disappears, I feel myself and Kazahaya being lifted from the waves and forced forward. My eyes flicker open, and I look behind me. It's …

Marianna?

What the hell is going on? Why would she push Kazahaya off the roof just to save him from drowning?

Whatever. The fact is that she's moving us towards shore (how someone who doesn't technically have a body can do that is beyond me), and Kazahaya will be safe. That's all the matters.

My eyes fall shut once more as the waves swirl around me, lulling my body into rest.

---

When next I come into consciousness, I see darkness from behind my closed lids. I'm soaked from head to toe, and if it weren't for the heated, grainy ground beneath me – probably sand – and the heavy bulk of warmth on my chest, I would be shivering.

Where am I? Where's Kazahaya? And what is laying on me?

I open my eyes, wiping the salty residue from my lashes, and look around. The light is blinding, and I sit up. It's a little difficult because of the weight on my chest. I look down …

It's Kazahaya laying on me.

He appears to be unconscious, but I think he's breathing. I survey our surroundings. We're on the bank, the small alcove in the cliff. It's like a small secluded beach, probably about twenty feet long and ten feet from the cliff to the ocean, about five feet worth of cliff overhanging the alcove. There are no plants, only sand and rocks, random boulders jutting out of the ground here and there. The half of the beach under the overhanging is shaded, and the half that we're laying on is sweltering under the harsh sun.

Marianna is nowhere to be seen.

Okay, surroundings analyzed, position recognized … now time to act.

"Kazahaya." My throat is raw from the salt, and my voice is nothing but a painful rasp. After a bit of talking, it should be back to normal. "Kazahaya." See, a little better already. "Idiot, wake up."

Why isn't he responding? I wrap my arm around his soaked body and turn his face up to mine with the other hand. Eyes close, lips parted, breathing faintly. His usually pale-brown hair is stained darker by the seawater, clinging to the sides of his pale face and neck. I brush his matted locks from his face. If I wanted to, I could just lean down and …

_Ah! Rikuo, stop it! Kazahaya won't wake up, and all you can think about his kissing him in his unconscious state?_ There must be something seriously wrong with me. After mentally chastising myself for my rare bout of stupidity, I grab Kazahaya's shoulder and shake him. "Kazahaya, wake up!"

But really, I have him right here, sitting in my lap, and our faces are just inches apart …

I sigh angrily. _Shut up, shut up! Don't think such things right now! _"Idiot! Wake up!" Yes, wake up before I take advantage of you, and you end up waking to find –

"Nnng …"

"Thank God," I murmur. "Kazahaya? Idiot, are you all right?"

Instead of answering – to my absolute horror – he just rests his head on my chest and grabs my shirt with trembling hands. "Rikuo …"

I screw my eyes shut against the feeling bubbling in my gut. Oh, how I wish he'd just get off of me …

"Yeah?" I ask through gritted teeth. I can feel a flush rising in my face, spreading down my body.

Again, he doesn't answer. He just nestles himself further into my chest, like a frightened child.

But he's no child, and I know that all to well. Damn him and his naïve seductiveness. Doesn't he understand what he's doing to me?

After seconds that pass agonizingly slow, seconds where I'm so afraid of losing my self-control that I'm barely breathing, he opens his eyes and looks up at me. There's a puzzled haze clouding his eyes, and his eyebrows are knit in frightened confusion. He just looks so innocent … like a fallen angel … I don't think he's yet grasped the full concept of the situation.

I sigh and wrap my other arm around his back, pulling him closer despite myself. I reach up with my hand and run my fingers through his matted hair soothingly. I feel him relax in my embrace, a sigh of released tension escaping his lips.

This is what I do. I protect him and keep him safe, no matter how it tortures me so to always be so near him, simply because …

I love him.

---

"Agh!"

I look down at Kazahaya as I pull him to his feet.

"What?" I ask.

Kazahaya bends down and wraps his fingers around his ankle. "I think I twisted it when I fell."

I nod curtly. "Here." I take his arm and sling it around my shoulder. Then I wrap my arm around his waist. "You'll be okay if I help you."

He sighs. "Why is it that I can't do one thing without you having to save me or help me?"

I smirk. "Because you're an idiot."

He glares up at me. "And you're a bastard."

Another smirk. "Yeah, okay. I'll remember that the next time you fall four stories into the ocean and nearly drown."

He rolls his eyes. "Eh, yeah, thanks for … saving me … _again_," he says grudgingly.

I nod. My smirk widens. "Why do you sound so unhappy? I seem to recall you _snuggling _against me a little while ago."

Kazahaya reddens. "Yeah … well … I was disoriented. It's only natural to look for comfort after a near-death experience. And besides, I don't think you really minded. It's not like you were pushing me away, or anything."

I frown. Now, how did he turn that around so easily? Damn him. "Let's just find a way to get off of this beach." I look around, Kazahaya's arm still wrapped tightly around my neck to support him. "Look." I point. "There's a little path leading up the cliff right there."

Kazahaya groans. It won't be such an easy hike with his bad ankle. I help him stagger across the beach to the jagged path leading up the side of the cliff. We start up, and I can tell by Kazahaya's twisted expression that each step causes him pain.

Finally, about a half-hour later, with the cool breeze blowing off the sea chilling our damp bodies, we reach the top and start towards the main road to find the bus stop. Now that we're up here, there's less of a breeze and more heat. We'll probably be dry by the time we reach the stop.

As we begin our walk down the road, I glance over my shoulder one last time at the house. To my surprise, I see Marianna standing up on the roof, look down at us with that unnerving, analytical gaze.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tempus Fugit …**

_XO'MagickMoon'OX_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Taking A Break**

We hobble up the driveway as we reach the Yamamoto house, and then up the front porch. Kazahaya leans back against a post while I unlock the door. It opens with a click, and I stow my key back away in my pocket. I turn to Kazahaya.

"You don't look too good," I note.

"Yeah, well after all I've been through today, I wouldn't expect myself to," he snaps.

I'm taken aback at his brusqueness. "Sorry for caring," I growl, an agitated frown plastered on my face. I huff and turn to the door to open it.

"Hello?" I call as I help Kazahaya through the doorway. "Mr. Yamamoto, Mrs. Yamamoto!"

We reach the living room and Kazahaya sits down on the couch, his features contorted with pain. I bend down to inspect his ankle as Mrs. Yamamoto answers my call.

"Yes, Himura-kun?" She smiles pleasantly. "How did the job go?"

I help Kazahaya take off his shoe and sock so I can better examine his injury. My fingertips ghost over his skin, his ankle swollen and red, and he shudders involuntarily. I look up, and from his expression, I get the idea it wasn't pain that made him shudder. His cheeks tint with soft pink. He's focusing on the wall to the side of him, an irritated scowl on his face.

Whatever.

"Well … the job was … not as successful as we would've liked," I reply to Mrs. Yamamoto's question.

"Oh? What happened?"

"Well, we found the necklace, –" and I'm not about to specify where "– but we didn't get it yet. And … eh … Kazahaya fell off the roof and twisted his ankle. Do you know how to take care of it?"

I glance at Mrs. Yamamoto. Her jovial face has paled considerably. "Kudo-kun … fell off the roof? Of that four-story house?"

I nod brusquely. "Do you know how to tend to a twisted ankle?" I ask again, a bit more forcibly.

"Oh! Yes, yes, of course!" She rushes over, and I stand up.

"I'm going to go take a shower," I announce before leaving the living room.

"Eh, Himura-kun, I'm afraid the water heater's broken," Mrs. Yamamoto informs me.

I stop in the doorway, glancing over my shoulder. "That's okay. I don't mind a cold shower." Especially after everything that happened today.

Mrs. Yamamoto says, "Ah, yes, the heat is just awful, isn't it?"

I can't help by smile dryly. "Yeah. The heat."

---

I step out of the shower and dry off, wrapping the towel around my waist. The cold shower wasn't all that bad … and I really did kind of need it. What with all the mental images Kazahaya spurred by sitting on that bed … and then cuddling against me … sitting in my lap? How the hell did I live through all that torture?

I walk out into the bedroom to get my clothes … but freeze in the doorway.

It's Kazahaya … and he's … sleeping? Yes, he's sleeping. Laying on his side, facing the bathroom, but eyes closed nonetheless. There's an ice pack resting on his bandaged ankle. I turn to the dresser standing against the wall next to the bathroom and rummage through the drawer. There's a half-length mirror atop the dresser, and I can see both of our beds in its reflection. Mine's closest to the bathroom, and then there's a nightstand, and then Kazahaya's bed is next to the wall on the other side of the nightstand. Across from the foot of Kazahaya's bed is the door leading out into the hallway.

My eyes flick up to the mirror to check on my sleeping coworker, and I freeze, my hands resting over a pair of shorts.

He's no longer sleeping, but watching me. Ah, hell … he was never really sleeping in the first place … just resting his eyes.

He doesn't seem to realize I know he's watching me, because he doesn't look away. His eyes rove all over from my head – where my soaked, dark hair is clinging to my neck – to my legs. Why the hell is he looking at me like that? It's … nice and awkward at the same time. I feel a familiar flush creep beneath my skin.

Despite myself, I smirk. "Can I help you?"

Kazahaya jumps, and his eyes meet mine in the mirror. He blushes, but tries to hide it by burying his face in his pillow.

Oh, this is going to be fun.

"Was someone checking me out?"

"No!" comes the muffled response.

"Then why were you gaping at me?"

Kazahaya removes his face from his pillow, his hair mussed, and sits up, glaring at me. "I WAS NOT GAPING!" he shouts.

"Then why are you being so defensive? Only someone guilty of the aforementioned 'gaping' would be shouting like you are." I cock my head, smirking all the while. "And why are you blushing?"

He doesn't answer; his blush just deepens, gracing his features with an irresistible adorability.

"If you wanted me, all you had to do was say so," I mutter, returning to my clothes. I pull out a pair of shorts, still watching him through the mirror.

Kazahaya gasps, staring incredulously at me as if I had just announced that Kakei was a transsexual (which actually wouldn't surprise me in the least, were it true). "WANT YOU!" he cries. "Who would _ever_ want an arrogant bastard like _you_?"

I huff. "You don't find me attractive, Kazahaya?" I inquire, pouting half-heartedly. This is just too easy.

"Wha –?" He stares blankly at me for a moment before his eyes flash. "Well … of co – I mean … no! Eh … rather … you're not ugly … you're attractive … I guess, but that doesn't mean I'm _attracted _to you!" he musters awkwardly, caught off guard by my question. His blush, if at all possible, deepens.

I roll my eyes. "That's what you _say_ … but how do you really feel, Kazahaya?" He does not knowhow _easy _it is to mess with his mind … or how _adorable_ he is when he's flustered.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" he shouts.

"Stop screaming," I command calmly. He pouts. "I'm just asking a simply question … if it's really that hard to answer –"

"How do I really feel? I can't _stand _you!" he snaps, before laying back down and rolling over so that he's facing the wall, his back to me.

Heh. It was worth it, just to see him all worked up. I pull out the rest of my clothes and disappear back into the bathroom to change. My mind is slowly shifting back from playful and excited to serious and thoughtful. I return to the room after running a comb through my damp mess of hair and lay down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. It's only six o'clock … but I just need a break. Apparently Kazahaya feels the same, as he appears to be sleeping – really, this time.

I close my eyes and begin to think.

We found the necklace. But Marianna's well-planned little stunt landed the accessory right back in her phantom hand before it could fall into the clutches of the ocean, like Kazahaya did. Why did she do that, anyway? Why did she push him over the railing?

And why did I feel like she was testing us? And testing us for what?

Well, she said that she can't move on until John gives her the engagement ring, after which they can live happily ever after with their spectral selves in the afterlife. But, apparently that can't happen because John's soul is M.I.A, and without physical bodies, he can't physically slip the ring on her finger.

"_You really do love him, don't you?" _

What did she mean by that? More to the point, how did she _know _that? Are ghosts capable of reading people's hearts or minds or souls or whatever? Obviously so, because she made it very clear the message she was trying to send to me about time and love.

Maybe … Maybe did she push Kazahaya over to see if I would jump after him? Obviously she didn't want either of us to die, as she went out of her way to save us before we drowned. Was she testing my love for him? But why would she do that? What use would that knowledge be to her?

Rrrrgh … so many questions! I need answers, dammit. But the only one with the answers is back at that creepy house … a place I don't plan on revisiting until tomorrow.

Not that I want to.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tempus Fugit … **

_XO'MagickMoon'OX_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Possession**

Kazahaya groans. I myself have to suppress a few sounds of protest and disgust as we look up at the abandoned house. I really wish I never had to see this place again.

I look passed the tattered roof to the gray sky, smeared with foreboding rain clouds. I'd really rather not be in this house when the storm hits. It's not like the cloud coverage is doing us any good, anyway; sun or not, summer heat and humidity is still hanging in the air.

We walk through the gate, up the path, and into the house. Everything looks almost the same as it did yesterday, except for the fact that the layer of dust has been disturbed and some of the webs are not draped as beautifully as they were, all of which is our doing.

"Marianna!" I call. My voice reverberates eerily through the house. "Marianna!"

No answer.

I shake my head. I grab Kazahaya's hand and help him to the stairs. Despite the fact that his ankle is doing considerably better, it's still a little difficult to walk on. He hobbles after me up the steps. We plan on going up to the widow's walk, but before we reach the stairs that lead to the third floor, a voice calls to us.

"Boys."

We turn. The voice – unmistakably Marianna's breathy whisper – came from the master bedroom. We make our way warily to the room and look inside. There the back-stabbing ghost is, sitting on the edge of the bed. The necklace still glitters around her translucent neck.

"Marianna," Kazahaya says, an air of caution ringing in his voice, "can we have the necklace? We just want it so we can leave and go home."

"Yes, you can have the necklace."

Marianna stands (or, what can be considered the equivalent to standing for a ghost) and glides over to us. Before giving us the accessory, she grabs our wrists and pulls us all the way into the room.

"Agh!" Kazahaya cries as he's suddenly forced to put weight on his bad ankle. He immediately falls to his knees once his captive wrist had been released and grabs his leg, inspecting his bandages.

"Are you all right?" I bend down next to him.

"Oh dear, what happened to your ankle?" Marianna asks.

I glare up at her. "He twisted it when you pushed him off the damn roof!"

The phantom seems taken aback. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for either of you to get hurt."

I turn to Kazahaya and repeat, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he mutters through clenched teeth. I help him stand. He leans against a nearby bedpost for support as Marianna talks.

"Let me give you the necklace now," she says and goes to unclasp it from around her neck. "It's the least I can do."

Marianna moves towards Kazahaya, the necklace in her hand. My eyes narrow suspiciously as I step in front of Kazahaya, blocking him from the ghost.

"Rikuo, what are you doing?" Kazahaya demands.

"I'll take the necklace," I say and hold out my hand.

I see panic flicker through Marianna's turquoise eyes. "No, no, I want to give it to him." She points to the boy behind me.

"I don't trust you," I growl.

"Rikuo, just let her give me the necklace so we can get the hell out of here!" Kazahaya says as he pushes me aside. I stumble to the right, and Marianna advances on Kazahaya before I have time to react. She clips it around his neck, neglecting his open palm, and instantly the room fills with a blinding light that radiates from the diamonds on the chain.

Now I _really _don't trust her.

"Kazahaya! Nnng ..." I can't see anything through the light. I shield my eyes, and an unseen force pulls me to my knees. There's just so much energy in the room … it's overpowering …

Then it's still. Quiet … and still.

The light fades. I look up. Marianna is gone, and Kazahaya is laying in a heap on the floor at the foot of the bed. I crawl over to him, my heart racing. He's not moving … I don't even know if he's breathing …

"K-Kazahaya?" Since when does my voice waver like that? Never before … have I been this scared. My eyes sting. I roll him over on his back, and confirm my fear: he's not breathing. "Kazahaya …"

I can't move … my throat is tight, and I'm finding it hard to breathe … each breath is shuddering … and I'm trembling. What the hell did Marianna do to him? And where did she go?

My chest feels hollow … as if my heart has shattered into a million little glass pieces, piercing the rest of my body and numbing it. "Kaza … haya …" With a shaking hand, I reach over to his face and run my fingers through his hair.

Then, his hand snaps up and catches mine, his chest expanding with air. I jump nearly five feet out of my skin. "What the fu –!"

He sits up and stretches, the necklace glittering around his neck. I look into his green-gray eyes and realize that …

They're not his. I mean … technically, they are … but it's not Kazahaya looking through them.

It's Marianna.

"What's going on?" I demand, my heart beginning to return to its normal pace.

Marianna smiles, probably her first in a long time. "Oh, don't get so touchy. I'm just borrowing his body."

"For what?"

"You love this boy, don't you?" she asks.

I screw my eyes shut. This cannot be happening. "And what if I do?"

She skirts my question. "Can you get the ring from John's bedside table?"

I narrow my eyes suspiciously. "Why?"

"In order for either John or I to move on, we need to finish what we started. John needs to give me the engagement ring, and then we can be together forever. But," her eyes gain the roguish glint I've grown to dread, "he can only give it to me if we have bodies."

My mind begins to put the pieces together. "You needed someone who loved the person you'd possess, just like John loved you. And then John would possess the other person, the person who loved the one you'd possess, so that he could give you the ring. John's soul is inside the engagement ring, isn't it?"

Marianna nods. "He's bound to the ring and the house, just as I'm bound to the necklace and the house. If you'll get the ring, he'll possess you and we can do what we need to do. We're bound to the house because of the argument, and we're bound to the jewelry because of our unfinished proposal. Once we apologize and he slips the ring on my finger, we'll be free."

I sigh. There's no way I'm getting out of this one. But, I've never been possessed before, I realize as I make may way to the other side of the bed. Kazahaya was always the one to get possessed … what's going to happen? It's kind of a scary concept.

My mind is reeling as I pull the ring out of the drawer. I open the little black box, and the ring gleams up at me, mocking me. I bring the box over to the other side of the bed where Marianna has seated herself, watching me through Kazahaya's eyes.

"Well," she says, "take it out."

I take a deep breath to ready myself before I pick the ring off its cushion in the box.

That's when it hits me. The lightheadedness, my vision filled with blinding light that radiates from the diamond. Then my eyes begin to darken …

And soon everything goes black as I feel control of my body being given to someone else.

---

I feel … warmth. Underneath me and on my lips, but my back is cold. Underneath me … it's a person … and on my lips … are theirs. They're running their hands over the bare skin of my back, from my shoulder blades down to my waist. I'm raking my fingers through their hair … soft and silky. A moan sounds from the back of my throat as I feel their tongue inside my mouth, their hands moving slowly lower down my back until their fingers crawl beneath the waistline of my jeans. But, who is the person?

My eyes, which had been closed thus far, open slowly to see …

_KAZAHAYA?_

As I realize that we're on the bed, he slowly opens his eyes, too, but just for a moment before they fall closed again. Why didn't he stop? Is he still possessed? That must be it. And if he's still possessed, then I have to at least pretend I am so Marianna can finish up and free her soul already.

And hey, while I have Kazahaya in this position – even if it may not _technically _him – why not indulge in my desires?

I move my lips from his mouth to his neck, taking my hands from his head and sliding them underneath his shirt. He moans softly. I can't believe this is happening. After holding back for so long, I finally have him, all because of a stupid ghost that, just yesterday, nearly killed both of us.

Funny how things happen.

His skin is so soft … just waiting to be tasted and touched. My mouth continues down his neck, but is then rudely interrupted by the collar of his shirt. Meanwhile my fingers are exploring the torso beneath his T, trailing up his abdomen, over his chest, and back down again. As I move to kiss his temple, another moan escapes his lips.

Then he wraps his fists around my arms and flips me over. A dominance struggle? Hadn't expected that. Oh well, I'll let him lead for a while.

Wait? _Him_? Dammit Rikuo, remember that this is _not _Kazahaya.

I sigh wearily. I was enjoying this … but realizing once again that Kazahaya doesn't love me just doused every flame of passion I had burning in me.

Then, Kazahaya sits up, straddling my waist. His hands are splayed across my stomach, and he's blinking dazedly, as if he'd just woken up. He looks down at me with the expression of one seeing the world for the first time.

"Rikuo?"

Kazahaya falls sideways in surprise, scrambling to the side of the bed, sitting on his knees. "THAT WAS _YOU_ I WAS KISSING?" His eyes are wide in shock.

I sit up, too, propping myself on my elbows. "Wait … you mean those last five minutes … you _weren't _possessed?"

Kazahaya shakes his head fervently. "N-No! I … I came to my senses a little while ago … but I was … _I don't know _… caught up in the moment, so I didn't stop. I didn't know what was going on, only that I lik –" He stops, his words cut off by a gasp.

"That you what?" I narrow my eyes.

His face reddens. "Nothing."

I smirk. "That you … _liked it_? Is that what you were going to say?"

"NO!"

"Yes you were, you dirty little boy."

"'Dirty'! You were the one that was kissing me back! You obviously weren't possessed those past five minutes, either! And you _knew _what was going on!"

"Yeah, but I thought you were still possessed," I say half-heartedly. Really, I had sort of known all along that he wasn't, but had made myself believe he was so I wouldn't feel guilty about taking advantage of him. I'm such an jackass.

Obviously he can see the emotion in my eyes. I don't know what they portray, maybe guilt, or sadness, or anger at myself, or shame … whatever it is, it makes Kazahaya reach out and grab my hand.

I lock eyes with him, and he smiles reassuringly. Then he says, "Well, I guess Marianna and John thought it would be funny to leave when we'd be in the most awkward position." His gaze shifts to the floor. "Look, there's your shirt, and the necklace and ring."

Personally, I think it was Marianna's idea to leave at that moment just to torture me. She knew we'd wake up to find ourselves in the heat of passion. I can imagine her up there in the afterlife, laughing her ass off.

Or maybe her reasons for releasing our bodies then aren't as scandalous as I think.

I pick up my shirt and pocket the diamonds (I figure if we're bringing Kakei the necklace, might as well bring him the ring, too). We make our way down the stairs, Kazahaya still hobbling on his bad ankle, and leave the house … for good, I hope.

The rain had started falling, pitter-pattering softly against the dirt road as we head towards the bus stop. I actually finding myself welcoming the drizzle, as it's nice and cool.

"Hey Rikuo," Kazahaya says.

"Yeah?"

"I have a question."

"What?"

"Am I a good kisser?"

* * *

**A/N:** There is another chapter or two left to go! BIG thanks to all of my reviewers thus far. -huggles- I love you guys! 


	10. Chapter 10

**Tempus Fugit …**

_XO'MagickMoon'OX_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Home Again**

The sun, the salty air, the gulls cawing … a familiar scene with a few bitter memories. I'm hoping that my last memories will be a bit more savory. Hoping, not expecting …

Our last day in America, and we spend it relaxing at the beach. Seeing that it _is _our last day, Mr. and Mrs. Yamamoto decided to take a day off of work and join us. Whether that's a good thing or a bad thing is yet to be seen.

Our hosts are sitting in their beach chairs, a striped umbrella propped up behind them to block the sun. I'm lying on a beach towel, and Kazahaya … well …

Kazahaya's building a sand castle.

After failing to get me to join him, he simply sat down in the sand and decided to construct one by himself. His attempts really are adorable … as is everything else about him … but really, this time he does resemble an overgrown child.

I glance over at him, shielding my face from the relentless sun. His arms and legs are covered in sand. "Don't you think you're a bit old for building a sand castle?" I ask.

He glares at me. "Oh come on. There's no age limit on sand castle building. And if you'd _join _me, you'd see how much fun it is."

I groan wearily. Oh wonderful … he's pouting. If he keeps this up any longer, he'll definitely guilt me into doing it with him. Really, is that hard to find a _little _relaxation?

I sit up. It's so hot; the water really does look inviting right about now, no matter what sort of bad experiences I've had with the ocean prior to today.

"Kazahaya, let's –" I'm cut off by a tap on my shoulder.

I turn to see the blonde girl from the other day. Well, it would be her, if she wore glasses, her hair was cut into a bob, and she was a little taller. The girl I'm thinking of is actually standing right behind this one.

The taller blonde smiles. I stand and brush what little sand I have on me off. The girl – or woman, rather … she seems to be in her early twenties – turns to Mr. and Mrs. Yamamoto. They begin talking. Apparently they all know each other.

Kazahaya gets up, brushes himself off, and comes to stand beside me. He wobbles a little on his ankle, but it's pretty much healed. He can at least stand on it without causing too much pain. He glances at the other blonde, who today is wearing a black bikini, instead of her blue one, with a pink sarong. She's scowling.

"Himura-kun, Kudo-kun," Mrs. Yamamoto says.

I turn my attention to her. "Yes?"

"This is Ms. Barbara," she gestures to the older blonde, "and her younger sister, Ms. Jeanne." Mrs. Yamamoto motions towards the girl we are all-too familiar with.

"Nice to meet you." I bow my head in greeting. Mrs. Yamamoto translates for me. Barbara nods.

Mrs. Yamamoto says, "She has something she wants to say to you. Do you want me to translate?"

I look to Kazahaya, who nods. "Sure," I agree. "Thank you."

Barbara begins speaking, and Mrs. Yamamoto begins translating:

"My sister came home the other day and told me what happened with you two and her boyfriend. We came by here yesterday, looking for you, but we couldn't find you. And now that we have you here, today, we want to apologize on his behalf. It was very wrong of him to pick a fight and insult you. There's absolutely nothing wrong with being gay, and it was not right for him to make fun of you and your boyfriend."

This earns me three quizzical looks, and I can feel my face reddening. But, I say anyway, "Thanks." Mrs. Yamamoto translates.

Barbara nods and smiles and then pushes her scowling sister forward, whispering something harsh in Jeanne's ear. Jeanne rolls her eyes, and says something, which Mrs. Yamamoto tells us is:

"Yeah, I'm sorry, too. I should've stopped things before they got out of hand, and it was very wrong for my boyfriend to act the way he did. I hope you accept my apology."

I smile and nod. "Thanks. That really means a lot to me," I say sincerely, and Mrs. Yamamoto translates it for me.

Barbara smiles and waves goodbye, and her sister follows.

Well, it's good to know that not everyone in the world is so close-minded.

And now, to explain myself.

"Himura-kun … Kakei didn't tell me you two …" Mrs. Yamamoto's expression is one of blatant surprise.

"WE'RE NOT!" Kazahaya explodes, just as I thought he would if he ever found out what excuse I used to get him out of trouble. I sigh.

"No, Mrs. Yamamoto, we're not a couple. Kazahaya just got into a little trouble the other day with some girls' boyfriends, and I had to bail him out," I glance pointedly at my coworker, "as usual."

Kazahaya glares. "Why you …"

"Well," Mr. Yamamoto interrupts, "it's just way too hot out here. Why don't we get in the water?" He looks around as Mrs. Yamamoto and I agree. Kazahaya grudgingly follows.

The water is amazing, absolutely refreshing. Kazahaya comes up beside me as we wade in the swirling waves, glaring heatedly.

"Why the hell did you tell those guys that we were gay?" he asks tersely.

I close my eyes, as if it'll make Kazahaya go away. But it doesn't. He's still standing there, waiting for an answer. "Look," I say, "it was the only thing I could find in that damn dictionary of yours on the spot. It seemed like a good excuse." I smirk. "I mean, come _on_ Kazahaya, doesn't the idea even appeal to you in the least bit?"

"What? Being your boyfriend?" He stares incredulously at me. Then his eyes narrow. "Is this like that whole 'Are you checking me out' thing?" he asks warily. "Because if it is, I'm not going to answer. You always find a way to twist my words into things I don't mean." He folds his arms and pouts, though he seems to have calmed down a bit.

But I'm just starting. "No Kazahaya. I don't twist your words, I just find the truth in them. You can't lie to me." My smirk widens as his eyes flash threateningly. I move over closer to him and slip my arm around his waist, brushing my lips against his neck.

"GAH!" he cries in surprise, pushing me away.

Is it just me, or was there a suppressed moan under that outburst?

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU PERVERT?" he shouts.

I snicker and roll my eyes. "Idiot, will you _stop shouting_? Honestly, you are the only person I know who overacts to the extent that you do."

He mumbles angrily to himself, staring out over the churning waves.

I breath in the salty air, enjoying the cool water lapping against my waist. Crazy as it may sound, I'd like to stay here a little longer.

After all, it may be the only time I get to see Kazahaya in a bathing suit, soaking wet …

I shudder involuntarily, earning me an inquiring glance.

---

"Welcome home!" Kakei greets as we bustle through the door with our bags. "How was the trip?"

"Here," I growl and shove a box in his face. "This is the necklace, and a ring that goes with it."

He smiles with that false-innocence that I hate so much. "I take it the job went well."

If by 'well' he means a near-death experience or two, getting possessed by sadistic ghosts, and having a run-in with a bunch of bigoted jerks, then yes, it went very well. Aloud, I say, "Yes. It went fine."

Kakei just watches me from behind his glasses, eyes glinting, a roguish smile gracing his feminine face.

We get through the door and make our way to the back. But not before we're interrupted by none other than …

"Hey boys!"

… Saiga.

"How'd the trip go?"

Here we go again. "Fine," I mutter.

Saiga comes to stand between Kazahaya and me, slinging an arm around our shoulders. "Let me tell you two something." He lowers his voice, and says, "You two are never leaving here again. I had to work both of your jobs 'round the clock."

I smirk, and Kazahaya giggles.

Kakei's voice floats to the back of the store. "But you were _well-rewarded_."

How the hell did he here that all the way back here? I swear, I will never understand that man.

Saiga releases us and rubs his chin, grinning in reminiscence. "True, true."

Kazahaya looks back. "Hey, Kakei-san. Who was the client for the job?"

"Oh, it was Marianna Greymould."

I blanch. "You mean that _ghost _was the client?"

Kakei nods, cocking his head innocently. "Why, Himura-kun? Does it surprise you?"

That future-seeing bastard. He knew the whole time what we'd have to do to get that damned necklace … I'm not even going to _begin _to wonder how that ghost contacted Kakei ...

I roll my eyes and shake my head, heading up the stairs to put my stuff in our room. Kazahaya follows. We make our way to the room and lay our bags down. Kazahaya immediately flops down on his bed while I grab the newspaper. The Japanese characters have never before seemed so beautiful. It's good to be home.

I sit down at the table and make myself some soup. Then I sit down with my paper and begin reading.

But, as much as I want to, I can't focus on the current events held in the pages. My mind is wandering. It wanders right over to a particular light-haired, coworker/roommate of mine, and my eyes peer over the paper at him. He's still laying on his back on his bed, his knees bent over the foot of the mattress, as if he'd sat down and then laid back. He appears to be sleeping, but I won't make the mistake of presuming that ever again.

Nevertheless, I watch him over the paper. Sleeping or not, he looks very peaceful, breathing softly, a slight sweat glistening at his hairline. It's going to be another night without the shirt and shorts, I see.

"_The one you love may be gone before you are able to stop it, and then it will be too late." _

Marianna's words echo through my mind, and my lips turn down in a thoughtful frown.

I can't tell Kazahaya how I feel yet. I can't tell him until he feels the same way. Until then, I'm just going to have to make sure he sticks around. I won't lose him, not yet. I can't lose him. I'll just continue to protect him and watch over him.

He may never return my feelings.

And, in that case, I'll just have to protect him forever …

Because, no matter whether or not he return's my feelings, my love for him will never die.

-End-

* * *

**A/N: **Special thankies to all of my reviewers! –huggles- 

Drakochi: Thanks for being my first and ever-loyal reviewer! I loved your "He Hated Her" fic! It made me laugh, and was amazing! Your reviews were well-appreciated, always long and thoughtful, and thanks for putting in a little review for "Yami"!

poxmaker: A HUGE thanks goes to you, for helping me with my chapters, supporting my story, and just being great overall! Not to mention, you were my second reviewer! I enjoy talking to you and always looked forward to your reviews. I'm sure one day (soon) I'll be reading one of your stories! -hint hint- Gotta keep in touch! ttyl

Ishikawa Ran: Thanks for being my third reviewer! I loved your positive encouragement, and I loved your story "Thank You"! Long live RyouxKeiichiro!

tigermink: Fourth reviewer! Yae! Thanks so much for your reviews, and for being one of those reviewers that stuck with my story all the way through. Maybe will I get to read one of your works soon?

Thimble913: Reviews greatly appreciated! Your second one made me laugh! Thanks so much for your positive encouragement! Wonder, will _you _be writing any stories soon? –poke poke-

dreamydreamer: Thanks, too, for your review!

Heroin Girl: Thanks for reviewing! I feel honored that mine was the first LD fic you read!

Time Waster: Hehe, I love your pen name! Thanks for your review, too! Positive encouragement always welcomed.

OoshatiElf: Another of my loyal reviewers! Thanks so much! Oh, and your stories – "Caustic Cross", "Sick Cycle Carousel", and "Can't Not" – all brilliant and beautiful! Thanks again!

hakkai-my-youkai: Yet another loyal reviewer! Your reviewers were great! Thanks! Will I be reading any of _your _stories soon? –nudge nudge-

Dagger Maxwell: Consistent and always thoughtful, thanks for your reviews! And, as for your stories, I loved "Just A Taste"! Yae for RyouxSeto-ness! Oh, and "Monopoly" was hilarious! You also may have turned me into a YugixYami fan, because "Chocolate Break" and "Revision Techniques" were just too awesome to resist! Thanks again!

diamond-princess2006: Thanks for your review! By the way, I loved "Nervous"! A darker side to Sora? Who would've thunk it! Hope you continue it!

missashlee28: Thanks, too, for your review! I appreciate your constructive criticism. And I love your story "In Your Arms"! It's absolutely wonderful. If you're wondering why I haven't posted a review, it's because my computer is being a pain-in-the-ass and won't let me review any stories. It also won't let me preview my own stories or look at the reviews for them! So, as soon as my computer stops acting up, I will go straight to your fic and post something! Thanks again!

Thanks guys! I was honestly surprised to find such positive feedback, and so quickly! To all of my reviewers that stuck with the story all the way through and were with me from the beginning, thanks soooo much!

_**P.S.**_ I'm thinking of a sequel to this story where Rikuo actually tells Kaza how he feels, but I don't know. I'll keep thinking. For now, it's off to my YGO fics!


End file.
